84 Keys
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: 100 writing prompts challenge 84. Keys GrimmxIchi. WARNING VERY MILD VIOLENCE POSSIBLY SWEARING!


It was like god was punishing him, first he had been late for work due to a flat tire. His stupid gay ass car didn't even have a spare. Now he couldn't get into his shitty apartment because he didn't have his fucking keys. What man could possible forget his keys three days in a row. He refused to call up Shiro again, his twin would tease him relentlessly and insist he move in with him because he apparently couldn't look after himself. The idiot just wanted a live in maid.

"Fuck," he cursed, he was really tempted to just kick the door down and pay the repair bills, he'd worked double shift today and was dead tired. Dumping his duffel bag on the floor, he lifted his leg ready to smash the door open and probably half way down the hall. He grinned manically in his rage, after this he wouldn't need his keys ever again. As his foot was plummeting down towards the wood, somebody grabbed his foot mid blow, tipping him over and onto his ass. He sat in shock, wondering if the supervisor had caught him in his act of mindless vandalism. If that was the case then he was dead meat.

"Calm down strawberry," the stranger advised. That's it he was mad, first his car, then his keys and now this prick thought he could call him that. He stood quickly fist swinging wildly.

"That's not what my name means," he shouted, aiming a punch to the mans jaw. The stranger grabbed it and pulled him forward, gripping him in a head lock.

"I'm sorry, just calling ya that cause of ya hair colour. Ju-" he stopped, gasping when an elbow was bashed into his ribs. The red-head in his grasp was fighting him once more, he just held him tighter, bearing the pain. Once the red-head whimpered in defeat, falling slack against his grip he smirked.

"That's better, now did you lose your keys?" He asked, when he didn't get an answer he let the shorter man go, knowing what had happened.

"I left my fucking keys in my shitty ass apartment. All I want to do is crash on the couch, not get teased because of my stupid ass name or get manhandled by a complete stranger," he growled out, glaring at the man before him only to be blown away by the guys looks. The guy had wild blue sex messed hair and striking cerulean eyes, he was taller than him with broad shoulders. The guy had muscles but he wasn't overly brawny and evenly sun tanned skin from spending years outdoors. He was wearing a white tank top that hugged his abs and blue jeans that sat low enough on his hips that you could tell he wasn't wearing anything under them and long jean clad legs. His eyes were glued those hips, wondering what the god like man looked like under those jeans. Slowly he dragged his gaze back to the mans face. He was smirking enjoying the looks the younger was giving him.

"Ya should call the super, scary as she may be, Yoruichi should have the master-key. And if ya like you can crash on my couch till she gets here," he offered, leaving it completely up to the other if he accepted.

"I'm Ichigo, don't expect me to give up the couch anytime soon. I worked a double shift today." He pulled out his phone reluctantly calling the insane super.

"'M Grimmjow," the other said as the phone rang out, Ichigo grinned at his neighbour as he opened the door shoving the red-head in as he explained the situation to the super. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table, acting like he was at home. Before Grimmjow even had a chance to close the door the red-head was peeling off his ink splattered shirt, he could only watch mesmerised by the muscles moving beneath the sun-kissed skin. The red-head was fucking sex appeal on legs. He wanted nothing more than to throw the kid down on his couch and screw his brains out. And almost all logic was thrown out the window as the strawberry stripped off his skinny jeans revealing long lean legs, Grimmjow only regained some semblance of control when he pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Jesus kid, looks like yours should be illegal," he muttered under his breath. Ichigo ignored him flopping down on the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes falling asleep instantly. Guess it was his job to wait for the supervisor now.

"He calls me up and the berry head isn't even here." That was his cue to open the door, to see Yoruichi about to punch another hole in the wall.

"Hey," Grimmjow said distracting her and shivering when she turned her piercing gold gaze onto him. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip, eyebrow raised waiting for him to explain things.

"He's passed out on my couch, was about to kick his door down when I found him." She nodded handing over a set of keys to him, grin spread across her features.

"Isn't he just a treat," she said slyly, her lecherous grin spreading. He frowned rolling his eyes, she was such a pervert.

"I haven't touched him. Yet." Yoruichi laughed, waving as she started off for the stairs, yelling for him to keep the keys in case something like this happened again. He watched until she was out of sight before she closed the door, afraid she might do something the second he'd turn his back to her, she was famous for it.

"Was that Yoruichi?" The other muttered, his voice husky from sleep. Grimmjow just nodded before smirking, he could have some fun teasing the strawberry before relinquishing his keys.

"Uh-huh, she even handed me the spare set." Ichigo rolled to his feet and held out a hand mumbling, "gimme." He shook his head and smiled, the other pouting before running at him to tackle Grimmjow to the floor.

"Gimme back my keys Grimm!" He whined, straddling the mans waist in an attempt to keep him still as he reached for the keys. Grimmjow laughed, holding them as far away from the younger man as possible. As he was reaching for his keys Ichigo suddenly realised he was straddling the mans waist flush to his chest, his face turning scarlet at the thought. Grimmjow used his distraction to his advantage kissing Ichigo, when the younger gasped he added his tongue. The moan that followed was music to his ears. Ichigo was the one to pull away for air, his pupils blown and keys forgotten about.

"Still want your keys back Ichi?" He asked, grinning.

"Keep 'em," Ichigo muttered pulling him in for another kiss. He was glad he left he's keys behind.


End file.
